Confession
by nta-unintended
Summary: Ketika mengungkapkan cinta adalah tentang kesempatan dan keberanian. Sasusaku's Love Story. For Sasuke's birthday. AU. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

For Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday present

Warning : AU, OOC, flat, typo(s)

.

.

"**Confession"**

Ada beberapa alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa menutup matanya di malam hari.

Saat Sasuke masih balita, Itachi sering menakutinya. Dengan wajah meyakinkan, Itachi selalu mengingatkan kalau ada monster di setiap sudut kamarnya. Di dalam lemari, di balik cermin, atau pun di bawah kasurnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak takut sampai suatu hari Itachi bilang para monster itu suka sekali tomat dan akan mencuri semua tomat milik Sasuke.

Percaya atau tidak, Sasuke sampai memeluk sekantong penuh tomatnya dan waspada sepanjang malam.

Ada malam-malam di mana Sasuke masih di sekolah dasar dan tertarik dengan banyak dunia baru. Mengkhawatirkan pertandingan sepak bola, nilai pelajaran, atau pun lingkar pertemanannya yang sempit.

Sasuke kadang memikirkannya diam-diam sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Karena bagi ayahnya, kesempurnaan Uchiha adalah mutlak.

Sampai sekarang, Sasuke yang telah memasuki sekolah menengah atas, masih suka memikirkan apa saja sebelum memejamkan mata di malam hari.

Tentang prestasi akademiknya yang tak terkalahkan.

Daya saingnya di lapangan sepakbola yang membanggakan.

Pesona Uchiha—_ehm_, yang tak terbantahkan.

Dan… kisah cintanya yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Sasuke memijit pelan keningnya.

Tidak.

Seharusnya Sasuke tidak dipusingkan oleh hal semacam cinta. Selama ini cinta selalu mendekat padanya, tapi untuk kali ini… Sasuke tidak ingin tinggal diam.

Tapi… bagaimana cara memulainya?

Dia sama sekali tidak punya keahlian soal perempuan!

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Malam ini sepertinya suhu udara naik beberapa derajat, bahkan AC di ruangannya seakan tidak berfungsi. Atas alasan yang tidak jelas, Sasuke merasa gerah sekaligus gelisah.

Sasuke berniat melepaskan kaosnya untuk menyamankan diri sebelum kemudian merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di kamarnya.

Angin perlahan bertiup menembus celah jendela besar di kamar Sasuke, menyebabkan tirai berwarna pastel bergerak dengan lembut. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan mengernyit heran.

Jendela itu seharusnya sudah tertutup.

Diliputi rasa penasaran, Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan mendekat, menyingkap tirai tersebut sehingga pemandangan malam di luar sana terpampang jelas.

Bulan sabit melengkung cantik ditemani bintang di langit malam yang sedikit berawan. Ranting pohon meliuk seirama dengan angin dan melepaskan beberapa helai daun yang sudah tua.

Pandangan Sasuke bersirobok dengan sosok yang berdiri memunggunginya di balkon. Sasuke memicingkan mata. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai kemungkinan ada di sana adalah…

"Sakura." Suara itu lirih, mengambang, bahkan hampir tenggelam di tengah sepi malam. Ada sedikit keterkejutan, tapi Sasuke memberanikan diri membuka pintu kemudian mengambil langkah.

Seakan tahu akan kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya, sosok itu—yang memang Sakura—,menoleh. Mata hijaunya yang sedikit pucat bertemu pandang dengan _onyx _kelam milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah.

Sakura terdiam sesaat lalu senyuman manis terukir dari kedua belah bibirnya yang mungil.

Entah efek cuaca atau angin, Sasuke tiba-tiba hawa merasa dingin.

Rumah Sakura bersebelahan dengan rumah Sasuke. Tembok pembatas yang rendah di sisi balkon memang memudahkan Sakura dengan leluasa berada di kediaman Uchiha.

Malam-malam sebelumnya, mereka berdua kadang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berbicara tentang kehidupan, ambisi Sasuke, sekolah, atau Sakura yang mengoceh panjang lebar sementara Sasuke terlihat acuh tapi mendengarkan.

Tapi sekarang, seharusnya Sakura tidak berada di sini…

Sasuke tidak peduli, dia terus mendekat sampai berada tepat di depan tubuh sang gadis.

Sakura malam itu terlihat… sedikit berbeda. Gaun berwarna putih dengan rok selutut dan lengan pendek membuatnya sedikit terlihat… feminim ( Sasuke menyangkal kata cantik dari otaknya).

"Aa… Sasuke," jawab Sakura, tangan kanannya bergerak menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut ke belakang telinganya. Kebiasaannya kalau merasa gugup.

Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan keheranannya. Pertemuan kali ini dengan Sakura hanya sedikit terasa berbeda dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura?" Pertanyaan itu terasa kaku di lidah Sasuke.

"Kau aneh sekali, Sasuke." Sakura menjawab dengan tawa. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, membenarkan ucapan Sakura.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Berdiri berdampingan di pinggir pagar balkon sambil menikmati suasana malam. Ada berjuta pertanyaan di kepala Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menahan diri.

"Kapan kita terakhir kali mengobrol di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, direksi pandangannya tetap menatap jalanan di bawah sana yang mulai lenggang.

"Tiga minggu yang lalu." Ah… Sasuke sekali lagi menyayangkan kebodohannya karena menjawab terlalu cepat. Tiga minggu itu terasa lama bagi Sasuke.

"Terakhir kali kau bercerita tentang olimpiade dan pertandingan sepak bola. Bagai mana hasilnya?" Sasuke mendengus, ke dua _event_ itu sedikit menyisakan kekecewaan untuknya.

"Juara dua untuk olimpiade Matematika, tapi tim sepak bola kami berhasil masuk final untuk kejuaraan tingkat provinsi bulan depan."

"Hasil yang cukup bagus, yang terpenting adalah usaha," ucap Sakura ceria.

Sasuke selalu menyukai suara Sakura yang ringan. Suara itu selalu seperti tak punya beban.

"Tapi aku benci kekalahan." Sasuke mendongak menatap langit malam, ke dua matanya terpejam untuk menikmati angin yang menyapa kulit wajahnya.

Ada beberapa emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Menjadi yang ke dua bukanlah juara bagi ayahnya.

"Tapi jangan lupakan orang-orang yang selalu mendukungmu, Sasuke! Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_, Kiba, kak Itachi…." Sementara Sakura menyebutkan lebih banyak nama, pikiran Sasuke dipenuhi oleh wajah orang-orang yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Menyemangatinya…

Padahal dia tak pernah meminta.

"Dan kau, Sakura." Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura. Sasuke membuka matanya, melihat Sakura terdiam.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan penyemangat nomor satu Sasuke!" ucap Sakura semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan dan mengacungkannya ke udara.

"_Tsk_, bodoh!" Sakura mengulum senyum, seakan terbiasa dengan reaksi Sasuke yang terlihat acuh.

"Iya… aku memang bodoh. Menyukai orang sepertimu lama sekali, itu bodoh, 'kan? Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesalinya." Sasuke sangat tidak suka kalau Sakura menyinggung hal ini.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sakura tidak pernah mengerti?

"Harapan, cita-cita, impian, dan pembuktian. Hanya itu yang ada di otakmu. Bagimu, hal seperti cinta tidaklah berarti." Nada suara Sakura melemah seakan tertahan ditenggorokannya

Bukan.

Bukan seperti yang Sakura kira.

"Aku hanyalah salah satu di antara banyak gadis yang menyukaimu. Aku hanyalah… penyemangat nomor satu Sasuke."

"Sakura—"

"Jangan memotong kalimatku, Sasuke. Malam ini, aku ingin berterus terang." Sekarang keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Ada keseriusan di mata Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sejak dulu, aku tahu cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi aku selalu mengganggumu. Berpura-pura baik-baik saja disampingmu. Bertahan denganmu atas nama persahabatan walau kadang rasa ini benar-benar tidak tertahankan."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang.

Bagai mana Sakura bisa segamblang itu mengungkapkan perasaannya?

"Rasanya sakit dan sesak, tapi aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk terus disampingmu. Mendampingimu dalam perjalanan pembuktian kekuatan seorang Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura menggenggam ke dua tangannya di depan dada, mengumpulkan sebentuk keberanian.

"Sampai aku sadar, mungkin memang takdirku untuk menjadi sahabat. Semua yang telah kita lewati bersama tidak akan pernah kulupakan, Sasuke. Semua… semuanya."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ada rasa yang tidak dikenal dalam hatinya sekarang, rasa itu menyebabkan dadanya merasa sesak. Pengakuan Sakura membuatnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kenapa Sasuke tidak tahu tanpa sadar diamnya selama ini telah menyakiti Sakura?

Sakura yang dihadapannya sekarang tampak begitu rapuh.

"Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Berjanjilah kau akan terus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai impianmu. Demi dirimu sendiri dan orang-orang yang menyemangatimu." Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat, bergetar, menyentuh sebelah pipi Sasuke. Perlahan dan penuh kehangatan seakan Sakura menahannya untuk sekian lama walau pun tangan Sakura terasa dingin.

Sakura tersenyum, kabut di mata Sakura terlihat jelas sebelum akhirnya butiran air mata lolos mengalir di tulang pipi pucatnya. Jatuh… menimpa lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Berjanjilah untuk bahagia…" ucap Sakura pelan penuh ketulusan.

Apa?

Kenapa?

Sasuke mencoba bernapas sesaat setelah Sakura mengakhiri sentuhannya.

Sakura kembali menghadap balkon, pandangannya menerawang, jauh. Dia mengambil udara memenuhi paru-parunya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Seolah-olah melepaskan beban.

Hati Sasuke mencelos.

Apa Sakura tahu?

Setiap ucapan semangat, kecerewetan, senyum Sakura yang ceria telah menjadi candu bagi Sasuke?

Tanpa sadar keberadaan gadis manis itu menjadi bagian di hidup Sasuke.

Sakura selalu ada untuknya. Orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat atas prestasinya, mengulurkan tangannya saat Sasuke terpuruk, mengenalkan Sasuke dengan hal yang bernama persahabatan.

Meyakinkan Sasuke kalau dia pantas untuk ada di dunia.

Membuka perlahan kotak hitam di hatinya yang lama tertanam.

Karena Sakura, Sasuke mengenal cemburu ketika Sakura terlihat nyaman dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya.

Karena Sakura, Sasuke mengenal rasa panik ketika Sakura sakit bahkan pingsan karena penyakitnya kambuh. Itu pertama kali bagi Sasuke untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain selain dirinya.

Karena Sakura, Sasuke mengenal kata rindu saat lama tak berjumpa dengannya.

Seperti saat ini…

Apa Sakura tahu?

Bahwa… bahwa Sasuke diam-diam juga membalas perasaannya.

Sasuke hanya terlalu naïf dan tidak peka.

Sasuke hanya tidak tahu bagai mana cara mengungkapkannya.

Dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kenyataan bahwa waktu berjalan semakin cepat dan kesempatannya mengecil.

Sasuke ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura, mendekapnya erat dan tidak membiarkannya pergi.

Menghindari kenyataan.

Melawan takdir.

"Sasuke, selamat ulang tahun." Tepat setelah Sakura mengucapkannya jam besar dari ruang tengah menggemakan dua belas kali dentingan.

Hari ini… tepat 23 Juli.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa terus berada disampingmu." Sakura kembali menghadap Sasuke.

Jadi, untuk ini Sakura datang?

"Aku menyukaimu, benar-benar menyukaimu." Sakura menangis seakan tidak rela.

Lidah Sasuke kelu. Dia ingin sekali menjawabnya tapi seakan ada kekuatan kasat mata yang menahan tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

"Mencintaimu, mengajarkanku banyak hal. Terima kasih…"

Sasuke masih diam. Ini kesempatan terakhir dan dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

Gelombang rasa takut kehilangan menyerang Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak seakan separuh jiwanya melayang. Sasuke mencoba bernapas, menghadapi Sakura dengan tegar.

"Tugasku sudah selesai," Sakura tersenyum kembali membuat Sasuke merasakan kepedihan yang teramat dalam.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke ingin Sakura mengetahui kebenaran.

"Sakura—" Berusaha keras, Sasuke mengumpulkan keberaniannya.  
"—terima kasih." Suara Sasuke bergetar tapi tatapannya melembut.

"Aku juga—"

.

.

.

"—mencintaimu."

Sasuke bisa melihat raut keterkejutan di wajah Sakura. Air mata telah mengalir deras dari ke dua mata _jade_-nya, tapi Sakura tersenyum.

Senyuman paling tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura terisak, ke dua bahunya berguncang. Sasuke semakin dilanda rasa bersalah.

Kenapa baru sekarang dia mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakannya?

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Waktuku telah habis, selamat tinggal."

Perlahan tubuh Sakura melayang. Sasuke tidak punya kekuatan apa pun untuk mencegahnya. Tangannya terulur mencoba meraih Sakura untuk terakhir kali walau pun dia tahu semua sia-sia.

Kembali… Sasuke mencengkeram dadanya, berusaha menahan sesak.

Sakura masih tersenyum ketika hanya dengan kedipan mata dia menghilang.

.

.

.

Menjadi butiran debu yang berbaur dengan udara.

Kaki Sasuke lemas seakan tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya. Rasa kehilangan ini tak terbantahkan sakitnya.

"Sakura." Satu nama terucap penuh kerinduan. Sasuke terduduk lemas, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Sakura… maafkan aku." Tanpa sadar, matanya memanas dan setetes air mata jatuh mewakili kesedihannya.

"Terima kasih." Suara binatang malam menginterupsi, seakan mengingatkan Sasuke bukan hanya dia saja yang masih terjaga. Angin malam yang dingin sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada tubuh Sasuke.

Tapi sepi tetap ada seakan semuanya tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

09.00 pagi, 23 Juli

Naruto memanggil..

.

.

.

"_Teme_! Sakura, _Teme_! Sakura-_chan_ tadi malam meninggal! Setelah tiga minggu koma, jantungnya tidak bisa bertahan. "

.

.

"_Teme_! Kau dengar aku tidak? Sakura-_chan_ meninggal, _Teme_!"

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_ kita—"

Suara Naruto bergetar, terlihat jelas dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Di ujung telepon, Sasuke mengambil napas panjang.

"Aku tahu."

Fin

A/N :

Ini apa?

Kenapa malah nyiksa Sasusaku pas Sasuke ultah? Maafkan saya.

Endingnya gaje sangat. Ah….

Jadi malem itu Sasuke emang tahu kalau yang dateng itu roh-nya Sakura. Roh yang masih menginjak tanah dan bisa menyentuh, hehe.

Sasuke! Selamat ulang tahun, ya!

Tetep cakep, tetep cool, langgeng ma Sakura!

The last, mind to review?


End file.
